deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ratbag
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ratbag page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Romcombo (Talk) 03:38, September 12, 2011 Hey while you add the ID card pages, add them to an ID card category so we can keep track of all of them. Jgjake2 02:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Why are you removing the template Why are you going through and removing all the templates? the whole point of the template is to keep everything synced. If the template is removed all the categories go with it, and thus the front page goes because it pulls information from the categories. Jgjake2 11:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) /Rant heya there. First of all the information that is being pulled is not being effected. The translocation is still in effect. Secondly, the 'ID Card' and 'Banoi Herald pages' are now uneditable. Wiki editing is designed to be accessible by anyone wishing to contribute to the effort. Wrapping it up in all these templates is counter intuitive and just adding complexity to what is and should be a very simple machine. Rewriting the Gallery function does nothing to enhance the presentation nor layout of the page, though it does represent an issue to anyone attempting to post images to a page that utilises it. I can not upload files and deposit them into pages with this new function. and it is not reasonable to expect myself or anyone else visiting the site to have to learn whatever new syntax is needed to operate a 'post pictures' function when there already are multiple buttons on the editor to do so. Standardising text between all of the ID card and Banoi Herald Pages has now precipitated such that there is now a "Location" entity that is seperate when in effect they are the same. The pages can no longer be edited to represent this. At the time I built the first of these pages there was not a lot of content in the wiki to provide locational links to important sites within the game in reference to each of the collectables and hence they were given abstract locations. There now is a wealth of good pages and locational descriptions that could be used, but again the template removes page individuality. Should anyone wish to add further content, whatever that may be, video I would expect, they cannot edit this content into pages. The Locational information that was deposited on the original index page was a spontaneous development by fellow wiki contributors, I am in the process of verifying each of these locations though I see for the most part others have completed that work. When I built the first of these pages the idea was to let them settle for a few weeks until there was a satisfactory amount of accurate content, then wrap the whole lot up into a 'Collectables' page. the list of individual ID card pages could be replaced by a 10x10 table of numbers or just a multiline list. Similar affects to the Banoi herald and tape recordings. Wrap the whole lot into one list of tables and append that to the bottom of every ID Card, Banoi herald, Tape Recording page. There is no need for individual index pages. People will navigate into the site by google search, and a single 'collectables' type page can be referenced from the wiki front page. I don't like templates that remove accessibility from a page, or complicate things for no appreciable gain. I have content to add, and I can not be bothered if its this much hassle. I am more familiar with the wiki than the casual punter who may land in here with their 10c contribution, they will be heading out the door to one of those 'other' dead island wiki's. And I may end up doing the same. Ratbag 12:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:/Rant :First off let me just say I hope you didn't view my post as antagonizing or threatening. I reread what I posted and it seemed like it could be taken the wrong way. I was just curious as to why you were going out of your way to remove the template. :I understand your concerns and they are quite reasonable. But I am not sure I fully agree on a few things. :You say most users are unable/unwilling to use the template because it is too complicated, but I respectfully disagree; not about the complexity but the idea that people aren't willing to use it. I added the template on the 16th, and I only added the location of maybe 3 or 4 ID cards. Other than that it has been the wiki community that added to it 100%. There were one or two people that didn't conform to the template, but they just added their notes above or below. :As far as the gallery goes, the reason I added it was because people were doing weird things with them. Some pages were oddly laid out. Some people were going through putting their youtube videos above it, then added a bunch of line breaks to push the gallery out of sight. The most annoying thing was that people were putting blank gallery tags hoping for people to add to it (I talked about this on the Talk:ID_Cards page). But this does a few bad things. First it doesn't add a gallery or a "add picture" button. It only adds an anchor to the section title and that's it. But it adds the page to the list of pages that utilizes a gallery, even though it doesn't have any content in it. This causes problems when that page comes up in the "see more" banner at the bottom, it has a blank gallery placeholder instead of a useful quote like it should. :I never intended to put the gallery in the template. I diddled with it a little at the beginning but that's it. The only reason I did was to address the problems I mentioned above, and to keep track of which pages have images and which don't. :Furthermore, the main reason I use templates at all is because I love editing a single page to update the style of all the other pages. I have been planning on updating the look of the template for a while now to make it look cleaner. But i haven't gotten around to it. :But I do apologize about the persistence of my templates. I am a programmer and it is second nature for me to want automated structure. It is a habit. I detest the wiki's visual editor and I have my account set to not even use it. :Jgjake2 12:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC)